


The Star Sanses Are Typing...

by EmberJay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Don't Judge Me, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, Have a nice day, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reverse Harem, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Texting, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberJay/pseuds/EmberJay
Summary: Bored in your house, you pull out your phone and text random numbers. But what happens when a number doesn't block you immediately???This just got interesting.~~~This story is inspired by Your waifu for laifu's Blueberry Is Typing On Quotev.Go check them out please, they have a great story.~~~*This is my first fanfiction, so please don't criticize me, thank you.*
Relationships: Dream Sans / Reader, Ink Sans / Reader, Underswap Sans / Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. Author's Announcement

Guys this is gonna be my first fanfiction so please don't judge, thank you

I've wanted to do this for a while, and since I was bored, here we are!

Please Enjoy and I hope you like it :)


	2. Who is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader texts a skeleton!!!

It's been hours.

You'd been sitting on the couch for what felt like forever. Bored, you'd whipped out your phone and started typing in random numbers.

Everyone who had bothered to answer immediately blocked you, but you never really minded, you knew you were wasting their time and being annoying.

You type in another number.

~~~

You: Hi

???: Hello! Who is this?

You: Oh wait, What? You aren't blocking me?

???: Of course not! Why would I?

You: Oh, idk, just thought you wouldn't want to talk to a random stranger

You: Oh shoot that sounds creepy i'm sorry

???: It's okay, you never answered my question

You: Oh I'm Y/N, who are you

???: I'm Dream! Nice to meet you Y/N!

~~~

You change the contact name to Dream

~~~

You: Hey dream, you still there?

Dream: Yeah, what is it?

You: Oh nothing, wondered if you left

You: Do you have a picture of yourself I can see or something?

Dream: Oh, yeah, sure!

Dream: [Image attached]

You: Omg ur a skeleton???

Dream: Um..... yeah...?

You: That's so cool!!!!!!!!!!

Dream: Uh, really? You aren't scared of a monster?

You: No, we have monsters all over the place here. Are you blind?

Dream: So you're part of a Pacifist timeline?

You: Wtf does that even mean.

Dream: Oh nothing

You: Okay...? Whatever

You: But seriously, that's so cool!!

Dream: Uh... you mean it?

You: Um, duh. Ur kinda cute too omg.

Dream: Really?!?!?

You: Lol yeah

You: Hey, anyway, do you live with anyone? It's hard to believe you'd be lonely, with such a positive attitude

Dream: Yeah, I live with my two best friends

You: Oh cool what are they doing?

Dream: Definitely not watching me text you.

You: Are you kidding me?

Dream: Uh........

You: Oh my GOD dream, come on.

Dream: Hey, send a pic of you now! It's only fair.

You: Don't change the subject Dream.

Dream: Pleeeeease?

You: Alright, I'm warning you though, I look terrible

Dream: What?? Don't say that Y/N!

You: But it's true.

Dream: No it isn't!!!! Don't put yourself down like that Y/N!!!!!!!!! I'm sure you look fine!

You: But I don't look fineeeee!!!!!!!!

Dream: Come on!

You: Okay whatever. Here.

You: [Image attached]

You: See? I look terrible.

You: Dream?

You: Dream are you still here?

You: Okay I knew I was ugly but how tf did I scare you off.

You: Okay fine whatever. I'm leaving.


	3. HELLO HUMAN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another skeleton joins in...?

~~~

???: HELLO!!!

You: Uh, hi, who is this..?

???: THIS IS DREAMS FRIEND, BLUE!

~~~

You changed the contact to Blue

~~~

You: Is dream okay? He kinda left after I showed him what I look like. 

Blue: DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! DREAM IS ALRIGHT! AFTER HE YELLED AT US FOR STARING AT YOUR CONVERSATION, WE LEFT HIM ALONE, BUT NOT LONG AFTER, HE RAN PAST US AND HIS FACE WAS ALL YELLOW!!!

You: Well I'm glad to hear he's okay. 

You: Wait.

You: How did you even get my number??

Blue: DREAM DROPPED HIS PHONE WHEN HE RAN PAST ME, AND I COPIED IT!

You: Oh, that explains it then.

You: Are you a skeleton too then?

Blue: YES! A MAGNIFICENT SKELETON AT THAT!

You: Hehe, Can I see a picture of you?

Blue: OF COURSE HUMAN!

Blue: [Image Attached]

You: Oh my GOD ur so CUTE!!!!!!!!!

Blue: UM, YOU THINK SO HUMAN?????

You: Of course!

Blue: UH, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO!

You: Anyway, did you see the photo of me when you took his phone?

Blue: NO Y/N, I DID NOT!

You: Oh alright, here

You: [Image Attached]

You: Blue, are you still here? Or did you run off like Dream did?

You: Seriously, Blue? C'mon!

Blue: NO Y/N... I'M STILL HERE.

You: Well I'm glad you don't think I look terrible.

Blue: NO ONE WOULD THINK THAT, Y/N!

Blue: IN FACT, I THINK YOU ARE ACTUALLY REALLY CUTE!

You: 0-0 What...?

You: Then why did Dream run off?

Blue: I DON'T KNOW, Y/N

You: Oh well, I hope he's okay.

You: Can you ask him what was wrong with him for me? He isn't responding to any of my texts.

Blue: I WILL DO THAT FOR YOU, Y/N!

You: Aw, thank you Blue.

Blue: ANYTHING TO HELP A FRIEND!

You: We've only been texting for 15 minutes, how am I already a friend???

Blue: ARE YOU SAYING WE AREN'T FRIENDS, Y/N?

You: No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it like that!!

Blue: ARE YOU SURE, Y/N?

You: Yes Blue, of course I'm sure!

Blue: [Image Attached]

You:...

You: Did you just send me a selfie of you crying...?

Blue: YES...?

You: Okay how does a skeleton even cry?

Blue: MAGIC!

You: Hehe okay then.

Blue: FAREWELL HUMAN! I MUST GO MAKE TACOS FOR MY FRIENDS NOW!

You: Alright, have fun Blue.

Blue: BYE-BYE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support and kudos!!! 
> 
> My friend is freaking out because she now assumes i'm famous or something. Which I'm not, and hope to never be. I can't handle attention 0-0


	4. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone-

I'm really sorry everyone, but this sorry is gonna be on hiatus for a bit.   
I've got a lot of stuff happening so I can't keep up this one.  
Again, I'm super sorry about it. I might continue this story later, but I don't know.   
I hope you all understand.   
Thank you.


End file.
